


公主秘闻3

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Summary: 父母爱情含量较多





	公主秘闻3

3.

黑暗中本田康祐转了个身，听到门响，终于把人等回来了。  
什么味道？  
经常和川尻莲切磋编舞技巧的康祐，不可能不知道川尻莲日常散发的信息素味道，尤其在舞蹈过后，血液中的信息素随着汗水一并散发在空气中，即使若有若无，也能被同为Alpha的康祐捕捉到。如莲的名字，是辛辣的水生调。  
当他闻到瑠姫回到宿舍时身后带着的那股风的时候，不受控制地从床上坐起来，抓紧了枕头。大概是无论如何都不能想象守护了三年的公主，跟自己的好兄弟发生什么关系吧？一个没人标记随时可能发情的Omega，身上带着另一个年轻气盛体力充沛的Alpha的味道，难以令人不多加揣测。  
“Yasu，晚上好……你？”在舍友兼曾经的炮友发现异样之前，瑠姫迅速脱下外裤换好黑色的丝质睡衣。他想要合上领口挡住布满深深浅浅牙印的胸脯，但由于衣服的设计实在是倾向于情趣款，有些力不从心。  
不到三叠的房间中只有微弱的月光。  
“Ruki，让我看看你的后颈。”  
被康祐过分严肃的命令式语气震慑到，瑠姫拨开头发，露出修长洁白的后颈，生殖腺完好无损，被月光笼罩上一层柔和的胡粉色。他一时没想起来是因为祥生在与自己亲密接触时，将喷多了的莲的信息素沾染到了自己身上，对于康祐黑着的脸，极为不解：“你从来没对我发过脾气，怎么了嘛？”  
“Ruki今天和谁在一起？”康祐意识到自己情绪的波动，调整了下面部表情，尽量让它缓和一些，但说出来的话却像是在盘问不伦的妻子。  
“祥生くん……大平祥生。”  
“是不是没提醒过你，离其他Alpha远一点？这是为了Ruki好。”在康祐的认知里，祥生的属性是档案上的Alpha。  
“提醒过。”  
“是不是还和其他Alpha有过skinship，比如川尻莲？”  
“没有。”  
“……”  
气氛在胶着的状态中尴尬到极点，瑠姫抬起头深吸了一口气，似乎在黑暗中康祐就看不清他落寞而空洞的眼神：“我为什么要远离其他Alpha？你是在担心我被其他人标记吗？既然你这么在意，当初为什么要跟我解绑？”  
康祐下床拉开灯，瑠姫因为突如其来的亮光而遮住眼睛。  
“我不在乎你被谁标记。我在乎的是，在被人标记的时候你没逃过摄像头，而触犯第六条规定。白岩瑠姫，你愿意重回地下吗？”康祐捏住瑠姫的肩膀，在他的蝴蝶骨差点留下一道印子。  
“嗯，好。你不在乎，你不在乎。”瑠姫提起一边嘴角，点着头，眼中却没有半点笑容，“忘了告诉你，真巧，我把抑制剂弄丢了。”  
康祐彻底被瑠姫击败，这是他无数次“被击败”中最不甜蜜的一次。他拉出床底下的旅行箱，打开隔层，拿起一盒抑制剂：“我总是对你没办法，Ruki。我一个Alpha，还要随身准备着这种东西。”  
“喔，早有准备？”瑠姫没有接过，“在参赛之前就计划好要和我解绑，要丢下我甩开我是吗？你永远不会知道我在发情的时候因为不能来找你，我有多难受。”  
委屈堵在鼻腔里，仿佛下一次呼气就会决堤。  
“你今天发情了吗？是谁帮你解决的？”  
“谁？反正不会是你。”  
“过来，我看看你其他地方有没有受伤，据说Omega发情而无处发泄的时候有自残行为。”康祐打算分开瑠姫的两片领子，被后者用力躲开了。  
“我即使怀孕了也和你无关，比赛结束后我也会自己打掉，或许因为练舞流产也不错，你说呢本田康祐？”  
完全言不由衷。瑠姫说出来就开始后悔。剑拔弩张到这种程度是他始料未及的，他从来没有想过，自己有一天会对这个如左手一般存在的人放狠话。  
康祐知道放任这么争论下去没有结果，来来回回车轱辘一样，只会碾碎自己的坚持和瑠姫的自尊。他毕竟从来没有感同身受到Omega发情时的焦灼和卑微，所以不知道用什么姿态收拾眼下的困局。  
“一会儿三井くん他们就回来了，我不想让他们看到我们吵架。”康祐说，“我今晚出去睡，你发情之后体虚，好好休息。抑制剂还是收下吧，不要任性，半夜发作了再用，一次一支，不要过量。”  
“那个……”  
“我们都冷静一下。”康祐走出去，轻轻关好门。  
“我是说，”瑠姫耸耸鼻尖，声音闷在了喉咙里，“带上外套。”

（待续）


End file.
